Desventuras amorosas en Kadic
by Psycho Ulumi Fan
Summary: Cuidado: Contiene LEMON, YAOI Y YURI. Una frase tipica es "Los que se odia, enrealidad se aman" Asi que quise llevarlo a nivel Code Lyoko. Ya me entienden ajajja. No sean duros con los reviews ya que es mi primer Lemon.
1. Dia Jerumi

**ATENCIÓN! Este Fic contiene LEMON, YAOI y YURI. Solo para mayores de 16.**

** Desventuras Amorosas en Kadic.**

XANA había lanzado un ataque, en ese momento Yumi y Jeremy estaban juntos, pero no podían comunicarse con el resto ya que el ataque de XANA era un bloqueo masivo de las lineas de teléfonos.

-Jeremy ¿Que hacemos? No podemos avisarle a nadie, y no veo a los chicos desde la mañana.-Dijo Yumi

-!No lo se! Vamos nosotros mismos.-Dijo Jeremy

-¿Tu también te virtualizaras?-Pregunto Yumi.

-No preguntes estupideces y vamos.-Dijo Jeremy.

Los chicos comenzaron a correr por las alcantarillas y llegaron a la fabrica Jeremy, al igual que siempre, se puso al mando del superordenador y envió a Yumi al sector de las montañas. Pero apenas llego Yumi, la recibieron 7 avispones, cosa que al instante la desvirtualizaron.

-Se acabo. Si tenemos que ir a buscarlos nosotros mismos,Lo haremos.-Dijo Yumi

-Bueno. Pero vamos de prisa.-Dijo Jeremy.

Los chicos llegaron a la academia y se dividieron para encontrarlos. Yumi fue a buscar a Ulrich y William. Jeremy por su parte, fue a buscar a Aelita y Laura. En el camino, Yumi se encontró a Odd con Sam, ella le pidió que valla a la fabrica a esperarlos.

Yumi llego a la puerta de la habitación de Ulrich, pero cuando abrio la puerta, se llevo una gran sorpresa. Ahi estaban William y Ulrich, los dos estaban desnudos, haciendo el amor y con sus cuerpos llenos de sudor. Podía verse claramente como Ulrich masturbaba a William mientras este le besaba y ambos gemían Yumi no podía creer lo que veía ¿Era verdad? ¿O era una ilusión que se genero a base de la cantidad de mangas Yaoi que ella leía diariamente? A Yumi no se le fue la curiosidad, asi que cerro la puerta silenciosamente y siguió espiándolos por la cerradura. Ahora ambos cambiaron de posición William estaba sentado encima del miembro de Ulrich. Ulrich. Definitivamente en el momento en el que comenzó a retomarse la acción, Yumi decidió alejarse de ahi. Se fue con cara de haber estado traumatizada.

Yumi comenzó a buscar a Jeremy por los pasillos de la academia, y se le ocurrió que podría estar en la habitación de Aelita, así que marcho para allí. Cuando ella llego a la puerta de la habitación de Aelita, encontró a Jeremy en una posición firme y duro, parecia petrificado.

-¿Jeremy? !¿Jeremy?! ¿Que te ocurre?-Pregunto Yumi con desesperacion.

Jeremy no podía hablar del shock que tubo, así que le señalo a Yumi la habitación de Aelita, como queriendo decirle que entre. Asi que Yumi abrio la puerta y se encontro con otra sorpresa inesperada.

Ahi estaban Laura y Aelita, prácticamente igual que Ulrich y William. Estaban las dos besandose mientras Laura masajeaba los pechos de Aelita con una mano y le acariciaba su intimidad con la otra mano.

Al igual que la vez anterior, Yumi salio traumatizada de ahí y se llevo a Jeremy arrastrándolo hasta su habitación. Cuando llegaron, ella cerro la puerta de la habitación de Jeremy y comenzo a desvestirse mientras le hacia un baile sensual a Jeremy:

-¿Que-Que-Que haces?-Pregunto Jeremy.

-Si ellos tienen su fiesta, Nosotros también. Ven y hazme lo mismo que ellos se hacían.-Dijo Yumi.

son nuestros amigos.-Dijo Jeremy

-¿Y que? Terminaron juntos porque fuimos cobardes y no nos declaramos ninguno de los dos.-Dijo Yumi

Jeremy quedo convencido por lo que dijo Yumi, asi que primero comenzó besándola y acariciándola, luego el comenzó a desvestirse y bajo hasta la intimidad de Yumi y comenzo a acariciarla con su lengua. Yumi gemia de placer, nunca penso que el cerebrito del grupo fuera la primera persona con la que haria...!Eso!

Yumi seguia gimiendo hasta que Jer se detuvo. Se pregunto que iva a hacer. Entonces Jeremy le abrio las piernas de Yumi para tener mas comodidad y comenzo a entrar y salir de su amiga. Asi siguieron por un par de minutos mas, hasta que ambos quedaron cansados y se acostaron uno al lado de otro:

-Estubiste genial Yumi.-Dijo Jeremy.

-Y tu igual...Momento ¿Y ODD? Oh, no. Le dije que se valla a la fabrica, debe estar esperandonos.-Dijo Yumi.

Mientras tanto, en la fabrica:

-¿En donde demonios se han metido todos?-Gritaba Odd

_ FIN_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Este fue mi primer Lemon. Quizas es algo simple pero bueno, no sean duros con sus reviews ya que trata de escribir esto de la forma mas suave posible. Desde ya, muchas gracias a todos :)

Queria aclarar eso porque Another Code es distinto a este. No es lo mismo gore (que se bastante de terror y horror) que lemon, ya que no se nada de eso.


	2. Dia Willrich

**ATENCION: CONTIENE LEMON. BASICAMENTE, LOS CAPITULOS DE DESVENTURAS AMOROSAS EN KADIC, POR LO MENOS LOS PRIMEROS 3, SE BASAN EN EL MISMO DIA, SOLO QUE DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE Y/J; U/W Y L/A. SI CONTINUO CON LA HISTORIA, QUIZAS YA CONTINUEN LOS DIAS.**

**DESVENTURAS AMOROSAS EN KADIC**

**DIA DE ULRICH Y WILLIAM.**

Era un nuevo día en Kadic. Ulrich se despertó con buen ánimo de su cama, tenia pensada declararse a Yumi. Había comprado flores y una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón. Había una inmensa variedad de gustos: Chocolate negro, blanco, amargo, con nuez, con cerezas y con almendras. Su espíritu estaba elevado, pero a la vez transpiro mientras dormía, es que no podía dejar de pensar en Yumi, asi que despertó a Odd y ambos se fueron a las duchas. En el camino hablaron:

-Así que te declararas a Yumi ¿No, galanazo? –Dijo Odd, con su tono humorístico de siempre.

-Cállate, que si alguien escucha, me padecerás de aquí hasta China.-Dijo Ulrich.

-Espero que tengas todo lo necesario.-Dijo Odd.

-Si, tengo de todo. Flores y Chocolates, espero que le gusten los chocolates.-Dijo Ulrich.

-¿Y que hay de…de…? Emm. No se como decirte.-Dijo Odd.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? No me digas que…-Dijo Ulrich.

Odd se acerca al oído de Ulrich y le susurra:

-¿Tienes preservativos? Solo, por si quieres tener una tarde especial con Yumi.-Dijo Odd.

-¡¿Estas Loco?! No tendré sexo con Yumi. No aun, solo quiero un cálido beso suyo.-Dijo Ulrich.

-Bueno, mas te vale. De seguro no querrás tener un Mini Ulrich. Por si quieres uno, busca en mi cajón. Tengo varios.-Dijo Odd.

-¿Y tu con quien los usas?-Pregunto Ulrich.

-Ya sabes… Tengo a Sam.-Dijo Odd.

-¿Ósea que ya no eres virgen?-Pregunto Ulrich.

-¿Qué te esperas? Diviértete un poco ¿Qué pasaría si murieras el día de hoy? –Dijo Odd.

-Tienes razón Odd. Muchas gracias amigo.-Dijo Ulrich.

-No es nada. Siempre estaré.-Dijo Odd.

Los dos amigos llegaron al baño. Se desvistieron y entraron a las duchas. Ulrich estaba centrado en pensar ¿Cómo le explico a Yumi lo que siento por ella? No sabia que hacer, estaba desesperado. Al igual que en cualquier internado, las duchas no tienen puertas o cortinas, por lo tanto, todos se ven desnudos con todos. En ese momento, entro William. Ulrich cuando vio el cuerpo musculoso y desarrollado de William quedo como colgando, quedo quieto un segundo; Prácticamente, se le cruzo un pensamiento ¿Y si en realidad le gustaba William y no Yumi? En ese momento se sintió confundido. Unos sentimientos y sensaciones extrañas recorrían su cuerpo y su mente. No pudo relajarse en la duchas, se sentía algo tenso y extraño. Se preguntaba si seria normal a esa edad, quizás, a esa edad tendría dudas sobre que quería con su vida.

Al salir de las duchas, tenían que ir a clases, pero Laura quería hablar con Aelita, Odd quedo en una cita con Sam y Ulrich antes quería hacer una cosa. En ese entonces, Ulrich fue a buscar a William a su habitación. Cuando Ulrich golpeo la puerta, se encontró a William en ropa interior, parece que verlo así, provoco un estado de excitación en Ulrich:

-Will…Debo hablar contigo.-Dijo Ulrich.

-¿Qué ocurre mi querido amigo?-Dijo William.

-Primero, no soy tu amigo. Segundo, es algo muy serio.-Dijo Ulrich.

-Pues dilo ¿Qué te ocurre?-Pregunto William.

-Solo quería decirte que… Creo que ya no amo a Yumi.-Dijo Ulrich.

-¡¿Qué?! Pe…Pero ¿Por qué?-Pregunto William.

-Porque yo… Estoy enamorado de ti…-Dijo Ulrich.

-¿Pe…Pe… Que dices? ¿Estas loco?-Dijo William.

-Como veras… Entre nuestras peleas por Yumi, ninguno de los dos logra nada con ella. Paso mucho tiempo, y creo que ya me canse de esperar. –Dijo Ulrich.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo por esa estupidez?-Dijo William.

-¡No es una estupidez para mi! ¡Es serio! Ademas, hoy vi tu cuerpo… Esos abdominales marcados… Me atrajeron mucho…-Dijo Ulrich.

-Yo… Creo que también estoy enamorado de ti…-Dijo William.

-¿Tu… Enamorado de mi?-Dijo Ulrich.

-Justamente, por los mismos motivos que tu.-Dijo William.

En ese momento, Ulrich comenzó lentamente a quitarse su sudadera, y luego su playera. Mientras tanto, William se le acerco y este comenzó a darle besos en su boca y por todo su cuerpo. Después, William le bajo lentamente los pantalones a Ulrich, Ahora cambiaron los roles y Ulrich le besaba a William. Para variar las cosas, William comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Ulrich, el largo un gran suspiro. Al parecer, le gustaba lo que hacia William. Mientras William seguía, Ulrich, comenzó a hacerle lo mismo a Will, entre esas caricias, ambos se besaban con pasión, mientras uno recorría con su mano el cuerpo del otro. Durante cinco minutos, ambos siguieron así, entre besos y gemidos, mesclado con mucha, pero mucha pasión y amor entre ambos.

Ulrich ya se canso de hacer eso, agarro de la mano a William y lo tumbo sobre el suelo. Will se preguntaba que era lo que quería hacer Ulrich, pero él se dio cuenta cuando este le quito la ropa interior, y comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Will, mientras lo recorría lentamente con su lengua. A Will le provoco una sensación que nunca antes sintió en su vida, Mientras Ulrich seguía con su "lengua" William no podía contener ese placer que tenia sobre si, su temperatura corporal iba creciendo, y cada tanto largaba algún que otro suspiro. En ese entonces ya pasaron unos diez minutos, William estaba a punto de eyacular, así que decidió cambiar de pose con Ulrich. Ahora, Will estaba lamiendo delicadamente el Miembro de Ulrich, Ahora era Ulrich el que no podía guardar nada, prácticamente, sus gemidos y suspiros eran algo fuertes y largos. En ese momento, el teléfono de Ulrich y William explota. Will se preocupa por que sea un ataque de XANA, Pero Ulrich le dice que no se preocupe, que los demás podrán ir sin necesidad de ellos. Así que siguieron con la acción. Así siguieron durante unos 10 minutos más. Luego, pararon para descansar un rato. William no estaba satisfecho, quería mucho mas. Así que agarro la mano de Ulrich y comenzó a frotarla lentamente por sus abdominales hasta que llego a su miembro. Mientras William quedaba ahí parado, Ulrich estaba "jugando" con el miembro de William, hasta que luego lo agarro firmemente y comenzó a masturbarlo despacio, cada tanto aceleraba la velocidad y la disminuía nuevamente. Eso tan delicioso para Will le provoco varios orgasmos, una otro tras otro. Will le pedía a Ulrich que aumentara la velocidad mientras gemía intensamente y largaba suspiros muy profundos.

A Ulrich prácticamente le dio un calambre en la mano por lo rápido que masturbaba a William. En un momento, Ulrich sintió como si alguien hubiera abierto la puerta. No pudo ver quien era, porque el cuerpo de William, que ya estaba empapado en sudor. En determinado momento, William eyaculo sobre el cuerpo de Ulrich, el ya no resistió por mucho tiempo mas porque Ulrich iba demasiado rápido con la mano.

Ahora le tocaba a Ulrich sentir el inmenso placer que sintió William. Will se levanto, estaba algo agitado, mejor dicho, muy agitado:

-Will ¿Qué quieres hacer?-Pregunto Ulrich:

-Quiero…Quiero avanzar otro paso.-Dijo William.

-¿Pe…Pero… No tengo…?-Dijo Ulrich.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo William.

Will saco de su cajón debajo de la cama, una caja de preservativos. Agarro uno y lentamente se lo puso en el miembro de Ulrich. Will ya se sentía listo, así que lentamente se fue acomodando sobre el miembro de Ulrich. Will quería que Ulrich disfrútelo mismo que el disfruto, así que de a poco fue moviéndose e incrementando el ritmo hasta que Ulrich llego al clímax, Ulrich no pudo contener una inmensa cantidad de gemidos, estar en su lugar se sentía muy placentero. Mientras Will seguía en lo suyo, agarro la cabeza de Will y la bajo hasta la de el y ambos se besaron apasionadamente mientras se acariciaban sus cuerpos.

Will ya estaba cansado, así que bajo del lugar donde estaba y se tiro en el piso, estaba exhausto. Ulrich se tiro detrás de el, y mientras se relajaban, ambos aun acariciaban su cuerpo mientras se hablaban, ambos con la voz agitada por toda la acción que tuvieron:

-Fue único e inolvidable.-Dijo Ulrich.

-Nunca olvidare este momento, fue genial.- Dijo William.

-Te amo Will.- Dijo Ulrich.

- Y yo a ti.-Dijo Ulrich.

La escena termina con otro apasionado beso de ambos. Ulrich aun sospecha de que alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación. Pero no piensa en eso, sino, en la mañana que tuvo con William, una loca desventura amorosa en Kadic.

FIN.


End file.
